<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Below the Surface by Im_A_Weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230110">Far Below the Surface</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Weeb/pseuds/Im_A_Weeb'>Im_A_Weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subnautica (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little poem about subnautica, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But only the idea of writing a poem, Kind of inspired by Leviathan, This was to satisfy my addiction of subnautica, but look it up it’s good, wrote at three am by yours truly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Weeb/pseuds/Im_A_Weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Far below the surface,<br/>Trapped within those walls,<br/>She waits to be set free.</p><p>I’m having a Subnautica addiction and needed to write so I thought why not create a little poem thing at 3AM while my brain isn’t working. I may work on this in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Far Below the Surface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Far below the surface,<br/>Trapped within those walls,<br/>She waits to be set free.</p><p>An explosion on board, <br/>The space ship comes down,<br/>It sinks under the sea.</p><p>Only one survives it,<br/>A hundred are dead,<br/>Something is off putting.</p><p>A gun, a ship, safety, <br/>Another ship down,<br/>He has been infected.</p><p>Heading further below,<br/>The lost river,<br/>A forgotten cavern.</p><p>Research facility,<br/>Lost to the ocean, <br/>Abandoned, forgotten. </p><p>Danger is everywhere,<br/>Look behind oneself,<br/>Further below she awaits.</p><p>A lava castle stands,<br/>Thousand meters down,<br/>Yet she’s deeper but close.</p><p>Arriving at her cage,<br/>Her children now free,<br/>She sleeps eternally.</p><p>Up, up, up you go now,<br/>In a mini ship,<br/>Back to home you now go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo my laptop is still broken and is unusable. It was going to get fixed and then covid got worse so I can’t get it fixed as everywhere is closed. I’m currently using my phone and autocorrect is going crazy on me. </p><p>This is what you get in the mean time. Have a good day or night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>